


For Your Eyes Only, I Show you my Heart

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 28, Come on, Drabbles, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, September 28, Wedding, cause Louis got it tattooed, larry stylinson - Freeform, on his damn ring finger, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's September 28th 2013. And it's about damn time</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AKA: Harry and Louis get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only, I Show you my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. After Louis getting 28 tattooed and Harry saying "Thinking Out Loud" was his favorite song I had to write about it.

Harry rolled over in bed, reaching over only to find cold sheets. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the bed next to him empty. He frowned, confused for a moment before his sleep filled mind cleared. Harry rolled over onto his back, smile on his face just as the door opened. 

“Wake up.” Gemma said, just as the door slammed against the wall.

“’M awake.” Harry replied, voice still deep and raspy from just waking up. He sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

“How are you feeling?” Anne asked, walking over to the bed. She sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders for a hug.

“’M good.”

“Nervous?” Gemma asked with a grin.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Gemma.” Anne scolded.

“Okay maybe a little.” Harry smiled.

Anne smiled at him. “It’s only natural, love.” She kissed the top of his head. “Want some breakfast?”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Aww Harry’s so nervous.” Gemma teased.

“Shut up.”

Anne chuckled and patted Harry’s leg before getting up. “Get up and get dressed, you have got to eat something.” 

“Okay.” Harry replied, throwing back the covers.

“Aah! He’s naked!” Gemma screamed, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Shut up, I’m wearing knickers.” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. 

“We’ll give you a minute.” Anne said to him. 

 

After Harry got dressed, Anne took her kids out to eat. They reminisced and told stories about them as kids and Anne learned some things she didn’t know that Gemma and Harry kept from her.

“I can’t believe you two!” She exclaimed, jaw dropped in surprise as Gemma and Harry laughed.

“I was sworn to secrecy.” Harry said, holding his hands up.

“Oh you two.” She shook her head, smiling. 

“We should head back to the hotel before we’re spotted.” Harry said.

They gathered their things and headed back into the hotel and back to Harry’s room. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Anne got it. 

“Hey Ed.” Harry smiled, getting up to hug him.

“Alright?” Ed asked. Harry nodded.

“He’s nervous though he won’t admit it.” Gemma told him. 

Ed chuckled. “Aw this is a long time coming, mate.”

“Don’t we all know.” Gemma sighed. “I’m surprised it took this long.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s been kind of hard with our schedules.” 

“Well the day is finally here.” Anne smiled, her eyes getting watery. “My baby’s getting married.”

***

Harry giggled into Louis’ cheek before kissing him. He smiled as he looked at Louis, eyes bright and smile so wide. Louis knew if he could see himself, he looked the same way.

“I love you, husband.” Harry said softly.

Louis chuckled, leaning forward and kissing him. “I love you more, husband.” 

“And now will everyone join me in welcoming for the first time ever, Mr. and Mr. Louis Tomlinson!” 

Everyone cheered as Harry and Louis walked out from the hallway they were waiting in until they were called. They waved to their friends as they passed them.

“If the happy couple could please come up front for the first dance as a married couple, we have a surprise for you.” 

Harry and Louis walked to the middle of the dance floor hand in hand as Ed appeared, guitar in hand. 

“Hello.” Ed said to everyone with a short wave as he sat on a stool. “I feel so very lucky to know these two and their love from the beginning. I wasn’t sure what to get them for a gift so I decided to do what I know, which is write. So this is a song I wrote dedicated to the happy couple. It’s called, ‘Thinking Out Loud.’ Harry and Lou, congratulations you two.”

Harry bowed to him in thanks as Ed started strumming on his guitar. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s waist as Harry’s arms came around his neck. Ed sang his song for them as they danced to the music and everyone watched. Harry and Louis were smiling so wide and laughing as they talked to each other and stealing kisses every few minutes. 

Louis stared deep into Harry’s green eyes, still in such shock that he could love someone so much. He remembered the very first time he saw those gorgeous eyes. He knew right then and there it was forever. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled. “The first time we met.”

“When I peed on your shoe?” Harry chuckled.

Louis smiled, kissing his forehead. “I knew you were it for me from oops and hi.” He smiled. 

Harry smiled back, dipping his head to kiss Louis. “God I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you so much.” Louis replied. 

“Imagine if one of us hadn’t gone to the audition.” 

Louis shook his head. “We would’ve found each other some way, some how. Fate always finds a way.” 

Harry kissed him, so in love with this man. “And one day we can shout it to the world.”

Louis nodded letting out a soft sigh. “One day.” He said softly. 

_“We found love right where we are.”_ Ed sang, strumming the last chord on his guitar.

Harry and Louis kissed one last time before pulling apart and clapping for their friend. They both hugged Ed as he made his way over to them.

“Thank you so much.” Harry said.

“That song is beautiful.” Louis said as he hugged him.

“Thank you. It was definitely written with you two in mind.” Ed smiled.

“We love it.” Harry said as Louis nodded in agreement.

“Ed Sheeran ladies and gentleman!” The DJ announced as everyone cheered for Ed. “And now if we could have the mothers up here for the dance with their sons.” 

Anne and Jay smiled as they walked up to the boys, kissing them both on the cheek as the song played. Anne smiled and shook her head. 

“My baby is married.”

“Are you going to cry again?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

Anne laughed. “I just can’t believe my little boy is married. I could not be more happy for you, love.”

“Thanks, mum. I’m pretty happy myself.”

She smiled. “I can tell.”

 

“So you’re a married man.” Jay said to Louis.

“I am.” Louis smiled.

“My first born already off and married.” She shook her head, but was smiling. “I’m so proud of you, Lou.”

“Thank you, mum.” 

“Excuse me, can I cut in?” Harry asked with a smile, offering his hand to Jay.

“Well fine I’ll go dance with this lovely lady over here.” Louis teased as Jay laughed.

Jay smiled at Harry as they danced.

“I can’t believe you choose Louis. You know he’s always going to have that crazy energy right?”

Harry chuckled. “Oh I know. I think I can deal with it.”

“Well if it ever gets to be too much you call me, okay?”

Harry smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You are my son now, after all.” 

 

“You going to take good care of my boy, Louis?” Anne asked.

Louis nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

She smiled. “I know you are. I can’t imagine anyone better for him.”

“Thank you.” 

“Just make sure he’s eating enough and he’s getting enough sleep.”

Louis laughed; the mom in Anne never failed to come out. “I will.”

“Good.”

When the song ended, Harry kissed Jay’s cheek and Louis Anne’s before finding each other again.

“Well hello there husband.” Harry greeted.

“Hi husband.” Louis grinned.

“Oh god they’re going to do this for a while, aren’t they?” Niall groaned.

“’Fraid so, Niall.” Liam said, patting his shoulder. “Congrats you two.”

“Thank you.” Harry and Louis said together.

“’Bout time.” Zayn teased, bumping Louis’ shoulder.

Louis laughed. “I know, I know.”

“I figured they’d be engaged after the X Factor to be honest.” Niall said.

“Yeah well you lost that bet.” Zayn smirked.

“You lads took bets?” Louis asked incredulously. 

“Of course. We were wondering why it took you so long. You’ve always acted so disgustingly in love since the beginning.”

Louis chuckled and shook his head at his band mates and best friends. Harry took his hand as he talked to some of their friends.

“There’s that look again.” Zayn said.

“The ‘oh-my-god-you-are-the-best-thing-in-the-world-I-love-you-so-much-I-want-to-kiss-you-all-the-time’ look?” Niall asked.

“That’s the one.”

“Shut up.” Louis laughed. “It is my wedding day thank you.”

After a few more songs, the DJ announced it was time for speeches. Their band mates told funny and embarrassing stories that had both Harry and Louis blushing, their moms told stories that made everyone cry and Gemma and Lottie told stories of their brothers that were equally embarrassing, funny, and made everyone cry. 

After the speeches it was time to cut the cake. Harry was mid “don’t you dare smash that in my face” when Louis did just that. Harry got him back though Louis tried his hardest to dodge him.

It was perfect, just perfect. The entire wedding went off without a hitch. There was no sign of any fans or paparazzi it was just Louis, Harry, their families and friends. 

Harry and Louis could not of been happier. They couldn’t believe they were finally married. They were happy and more than ready to spend the rest of their days together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx


End file.
